¿Todos a la vez?
by Anna-Lylian
Summary: SLASH. Todaos los habéis embarazado pero… ¿Alguien los ha metido en una habitación con los dolores del parto? Espero que os guste! DEDICADO a LauraOwl y a Mami-Sarhaliene


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, excepto los míos, son de J.K.Rowling. Yo hago esto por mera diversión (desde luego que en este fic se puede decir así… UUUU)

Advertencias: Slash (relaciones chico/chico), embarazos masculinos. Si no te gusta… ya sabes que hacer…

DEDICADO a my friend **LauraOwl **(ala niña, aqi tienes el fic… P) , y a my **Mami Sarhaliene** (q la veo muy tristona -.-)

_Pa vosotras va!_

**NOTA: He puesto signos así: " .-. " porque no te deja poner dobles espacios y a para que se entienda… deben haberlos. Si yo fuera la que leyese el fic, me gustaría que estuviera con sus espacios correspondientes y demás… la verdad es que nos dificultan cada día más subir historias. Siento mucho si causa problemas.**

**NOTA 2: Siento mucho las personas que tenían avisos de mis actualizaciones, pero quería hacer comprobaciones por los signos que se pueden poner, los espacios, etc… LO SIENTO.**

Ahora… A LEER!

**_¡¡¡¡Qué os divirtáis!_**

.-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-.

.-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-.

.-.

**¿Todos a la vez?**

.-.

**By AnnaLylian**

­

.-.

.-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-.

.-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-.

.-.

.-.

"Ohhh! Mmmm… que gusto… ah! no… no pares… tu sigue… ahh!"

Mientras oía como jadeaba cada vez más, el hombre continuaba con su faena, consiguiendo que empezara a flojear ante los "ruiditos" que hacía.

"¡No! Tu sigue… no lo hagas tan flojo… más fuerte… tu sigue más fuerte, no me vas a romper… mmmhh! Así… mucho, mucho mejor… ah! que bien lo haces… y pensar que me dijiste que no eras bueno… eres un… ahh! mentiroso…"

"Harry…"

"Mmmmmhh! Ah! ¿Qué? Ohhh, sí!"

"¿Quieres dejar de gemir de esa manera?" preguntó con reticencia.

"¿Por? Ahhh! Mmmh! Lo repito, que gusto, que bien sabes hacerlo…"

"Me estás poniendo nervioso y no atino con el compás."

"Encima, ¿es que tengo yo la culpa de que seas torpe?" gruñó mientras se incorporaba un poco de la cama para mirarlo.

"No te consiento que me hables en ese tono…" retó mientras se ponía derecho y cruzaba los brazos, enfurruñado.

"Vamos… no te enfades" se acercó con un poco de dificultad. "Es que, piensa que está muy hinchado y me duele" le puso los morritos de siempre, los de cachorrito, algo que no le gustaba en absoluto porque siempre acababa haciendo lo que el moreno pedía, y más. "¿Me perdonas?"

"Merlín… cuando te pones así eres insufrible" rechistó mientras abría los brazos y dejaba que su pareja se recostase.

"Mmmmh… que agustito…" ronroneó mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho, aunque no por mucho tiempo. "¿Seguimos?"

"¡Harry!"

"¿Qué?" lo miró con aquella inocencia impertinente que lo dejaba atónito a veces.

"Nada" dejando al moreno en una posición lo suficientemente cómoda para levantarse, se dirigió a la puerta.

"¿A dónde vas? ¿No vas a continuar?" le reclamó siguiéndolo con la mirada. "Vamos, ¡si me estaba encantando!" al ver como no funcionaba, sollozó un poco. "No me dejes así…"

"Eres… eres…" no dijo lo que pensaba por miedo a las consecuencias. Se acercó de nuevo, y vio como sonreía satisfecho.

"Te quiero, ¿lo sabes verdad?" hizo un gesto para que se tumbara con él, y así lo hizo.

"Más te vale…"

Se sonrieron y se besaron con suavidad. El hombre bajó hasta la parte posterior de la cama, y empezó de nuevo con el sube y baja, mientras ejercía fuerza con el pulgar.

A los pocos segundos, el muchacho comenzó a gemir nuevamente, haciendo caso omiso a sus miradas.

"O paras o te aseguro que te dejo así…"

"Pero… ¡Sev! Es que… ¡me duele! Y me gusta mucho, me alivia, es que lo haces tan bien…" intentó hacerle chantaje, pero eso, no siempre era bueno.

"Me parece genial que te guste y que lo haga bien. Eso de que te duela, empieza a cansarme, todos los días con lo mismo. ¡No ves que solamente es un masaje en el pie!"

"Pero…"

No… aquello no podía ser, no le podía estar pasando a él. Vio como aquellos ojos color esmeralda se anegaban de agua, el puchero de la boca a punto de salir, solo con aquello, sabía que el inminente llanto aparecería en cualquier momento.

"Harry, no quería ser tan brusco, perdona. Es que estoy cansado, eso es todo- lo abrazó como si fuera un gran peluche, y lo meció un poco. "Además, estoy nervioso, ya mismo tenemos que irnos, y…"

"El que lo siente soy yo. Es que, estar… embarazado, tiene sus consecuencias, y a la mínima pues..." colocó sus manos entorno a las del ex-profesor, y las unieron.

"¿Qué crees que será?" preguntó el mayor, intentando dejar lo anterior a un lado.

"Me da igual, con que venga sano me da exactamente lo mismo" volvieron a sonreírse y se besaron una y mil veces hasta que el Gryffindor se quedó dormido en sus brazos y lo recostó mejor en la cama, arrimándose a él, después de haber apagado todas las luces.

.-.

.-.

.-.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando notó como el muchacho no estaba en la cama. Se levantó algo preocupado. Se puso una bata por encima, y bajó las escaleras directo a la cocina, donde la mayoría de las veces lo encontraba engullendo comida a altas horas de la noche.

"¿Harry?" preguntó abriendo la puerta.

Estaba todo a oscuras, pero siendo iluminado gracias a la luz de la nevera. Odiaba aquel cacharro. Parecía que el moreno solo tenía ojos para la cosa que enfriaba, su segundo antojo que le pidió con pucheros y morritos.

Oyó como revolvía algo que seguro que le había entrado en ganas, y lo vio sacando la cabeza de dentro del frigorífico, con una tableta de chocolate en la boca, un trozo de pizza de la noche anterior, unas sardinas, también de la noche anterior, y todo cuanto pudo agarrar.

El muchacho se dirigió a la mesa todo cargado, y dejó sus "paquetes" encima, sentándose y saboreando un cacho del preciado chocolate.

"¿Se puede saber qué haces?" preguntó el mayor, con aire divertido.

"¡Amh, Xef! ¿Quegues um poko?" respondió con la boca llena.

Negó con la cabeza, esta vez riendo sin aguantarse.

"Eres un caso, ¿sabes?" le acarició la cabeza, revolviéndole más los pelos. "Ayer cenaste una barbaridad, y ya estás al ataque…"

"Si, bueno..." sonrió un poco avergonzado. "Ya sabes que me encanta comer… y más en este estado" dijo mientras se tocaba la barriga.

"Te adoro…"

"Sev…" se levantó para posar sus labios con los del hombre, haciéndole pensar que era otra cosa lo que quería, cuando se dio él mismo el abrazo, captó la caricia, ya que muchacho ya estaba de nuevo a lo suyo.

Aquello no lo enfadó, más bien todo lo contrario. Le encantaba verlo comer con ese afán que tenía, como si le tuvieran que quitar la comida y tuviese que comérsela él antes. Pensó en la suerte de tenerlo, y también en la nueva vida que pronto estaría con ellos.

Habían decidido no saber el sexo del bebé porque así, les agarraría con más ganas el tenerlo ya en brazos. Estaban deseosos de ello, y no faltaba nada para el día esperado. El doctor no supo la data exacta, pero si que caería por aquella época. Ya lo tenían todo preparado, sólo faltaba que el moreno sintiera cualquier cosa que en seguida se pondrían de camino.

.-.

.-.

.-.

"Sev… Severus… despierta…"

"¿Mmmh?" abrió un ojo semi-nublado por el sueño.

"Tenemos que irnos…" susurró acariciando la cara de su ex-profesor, que había entendido el mensaje.

"¿Ya ha empezado?" preguntó levantándose y empezando a vestirse, intentando retener el hormigueo de los nervios y controlarlo.

"Ajá…" vio como hacía un gesto de dolor, y respiraba hondo intentando relajarse.

"¿Cada cuanto?" se acercó tomándole de la mano, sentándose a su lado.

"Son cada veinte minutos, pero, ésta se ha adelantado" contestó con el aire contenido.

"Bien, entonces tenemos que apresurarnos" cogió su varita, y con un conjuro, su pareja estaba totalmente vestida.

Lo ayudó a incorporarse para salir de la cama, y empezaron a caminar lentamente hasta llegar al centro de la habitación, para hacer un portal y llegar antes a la entrada del hospital.

"¿Preparado?" agarró su cintura y lo abrazó.

"Si…"

En momentos, Snape los hacía aparecer en la entrada de la clínica, mientras, en otro lugar de la misma, se encontraba otra pareja en las mismas circunstancias…

.-.

.-.

Llegaron sin contratiempos de ningún tipo. Una enfermera, que estaba siempre pendiente de cualquier aparición o caso parecido, les ayudó muy amablemente y les dio una silla de ruedas con la que poder sentar al embarazado y llevarlo cuanto antes posible a la sala de parto.

Entraron por una puerta y vieron un pasillo grande y espacioso donde pudieron recorrerlo sin problemas. Al final de éste, había otro cruzado donde, en la parte superior de la pared de éste, se podía observar un rótulo donde indicaba que el lugar correcto era hacía mano derecha.

En aquel preciso momento, un nuevo pinchazo hizo que el joven chillara sin poder contenerse, esta vez, por la intensidad.

"Tranquilo… ya casi llegamos, amor" pudo decir mientras la enfermera apresuraba el paso.

Cuando fueron a girar, otra silla de ruedas se ponía a su altura. Gracias a la increíble capacidad de los enfermeros que las conducían, pudieron esquivar el golpe, y siguieron su camino como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada.

El moreno miró la barriga del otro hombre a quien llevaban a su lado, y pudo apreciar que se le hacía conocida. Miró el rostro del portador de ésta, y vio que también se quedaba sorprendido.

"¡Harry!"

"¡Remus!"

La alegría se hizo visible entre los dos embarazados que estaban contentos de que fueran a dar a luz juntos.

"Mierda… Snivellus, ¿qué haces tu por aquí?" se oyó por detrás.

"Esto es un hospital Black, nos dirigimos a la sala de partos y llevo a mi pareja en una silla de ruedas con contracciones hacia la misma. Creí que eras tonto pero… ¿tanto?" se burló el maestro de pociones con una regocijada sonrisa.

"Por favor, un poco de calma entre vosotros nos iría muy bien, la verdad…"

"Estoy de acuerdo con Harry, estamos de parto si no os habéis dado cuenta todavía, y os agradeceríamos que hicierais las paces, solo por hoy…" intentaron apaciguar sus parejas.

"Pero… ¡Moony! ¡Ha empezado él!" lo señaló con el dedo, como si no hubiera roto nunca un plato.

"Siri… te he dicho miles de veces que no intentes hacer como si nada, ¡siempre empiezas tú!" regañó el de ojos dorados.

"Pero…"

"Black" llamó la pareja de su ahijado, "venga… intentaré no zurrarte si te portas bien..."

"¡¿QUÉ!" el hombre se giró a él sin dejar de andar, muy enfadado.

"!Severus! ¡Sirius! Por favor, hacedlo por nosotros al menos…" dijo al tiempo que empezaba a dolerle de nuevo, esta vez, oyendo otro grito igual de intenso que el suyo a su lado.

Los dos maridos vieron como sus parejas empezaban a tener nuevas convulsiones de dolor, y sin decir ni mirarse, otorgaron el pedido.

Llegaron sin más a la esperada sala, donde les pusieron unas batas largas por encima y les llevaron a otra donde allí les dejarían tranquilos, o todo lo que pudieran estar en su estado…

Los portadores de bebés, oyeron como, antes de ni siquiera abrir el 'cuarto de torturas', un hombre chillaba.

"Vaya… creo que hoy nos hemos puesto todos de acuerdo…" susurró el más joven mientras se tapaba un poco los ojos con los brazos al recibir un impacto de luz al abrirse las puertas.

Los llevaron a camas separadas, Remus estaba delante de él, con el otro tipo embarazado a su lado. Cierto recuerdo le llegó en esos momentos cuando vio que era rubio, con la piel blanca, y los ojos…

"¡DRACO!" gritó a todo pulmón, haciendo que todos se miraran entre sí.

"¿Potter?" preguntó un Zabini sorprendido, cuando acabó de secar el sudor de su pareja. "Vaya, pero si también está el profesor Lupin."

"Ya deja de llamarme así, Blaise… hace cuatro años de eso. Llámame solo por mi nombre."

"De acuerdo… Remus" dijo el muchacho castaño con una sonrisa.

"¿Es que me vais a joder incluso el parto?" agregó por lo bajo otro Slytherin.

"Yo de ti corregiría lo dicho, Malfoy" contestó el animago mientras lo miraba con desdén.

"Veo que… va a ser una mañana movidita…" sonrió el moreno mientras intentaba relajarse con todo aquello pasando delante de sus narices.

.-.

.-.

.-.

Llevaban hora y media soportando dolores los tres. Las contracciones cada vez eran más seguidas, pero la cosa aún no se dilataba lo suficiente como para 'echar al gordo gusano', como en más de una ocasión había mencionado el rubio.

Las parejas estaban a su lado, secándoles el sudor, cogiéndoles de las manos, dándoles ánimos para que continuaran, que ya faltaba poco, aunque cuando decían la última frase, los tres embarazados los miraban, incluso que no fuera su compañero sentimental de mala manera, y pronunciando por lo bajo…

"Digas lo que digas, no me va a animar, esto duele, duele mucho, y queda poco desde hace más de una hora y sigue ahí dentro el jodío…"

La enfermera ayudaba a que estuvieran tranquilos, en ese aspecto, ella era más que un alivio cuando empezaban a mirar con cara psicópata a los otros hombres.

"¡¡¡¡¡Aaaaahhhhh!" el joven moreno, empezó a tener una contracción fuerte que destrozó la mano de Severus, el cual intentó calmarlo.

"No chilles… tu solo respira, como hemos aprendido- le dijo obteniendo una mirada que daba gracias que no estuviera en condiciones de levantarse que si no…"

"Chillaré… lo… que ah! me de la…¡GANA!" le gritó cogiéndolo de la solapa del jersey y acercándoselo a la cara.

"Respira cariño tu solo respira… fu fu fu fu fu fu… venga… hazlo conmigo… fu fu fu fu fu fu fu…" comprendiendo que aquello no conseguiría que enrabiarse más, empezó a hacer lo que le había dicho el profesor.

.-.

"Parecen dos cabras enchufadas a la luz… tanto fu fu…" agregó, a tal espectáculo, el heredero Malfoy.

"Venga… tranquilízate, están haciendo perfectamente el ejercicio de respiración, van acompasados tanto en ritmo como en tiempo. La verdad es que seguro que han practicado mucho."

"¿Ahora los defiendes? Maldito cabrón… si quieres, ¡vete a cardar con las ovejas, y me dejas a mí en paz!" dijo un muy cabreado Draco, y sin importar las maneras.

"Se que me quieres, y yo también…" ante los gruñiditos que hizo al ser besado en la mejilla, sonrió contento.

.-.

"Veo que Zabini sabe como calmar a Malfoy" observó el de ojos dorados tras ver la escena.

"Eso espero… sino me lo cargo aquí mismo, igual que le va a pasar al pulgoso ese" señaló a Snape, el cual lo miró cuando supo que era observado.

"Siri… cálmate. Tienes que intentar, por una vez por todas, dejar las reticencias de niños y empezar una nueva etapa. Ahora más que nunca, cuando Harry y él están casados."

"Algo que nunca podré entender…" se fijó en las orbes amarillas de su pareja, y entendió que no podía hacer nada. "Es que me saca de las casillas…"

"Verás como algún día todo esto lo contamos con una gran sonrisa, ya de abuelos."

"Si tú lo dices…"

.-.

En un momento, tuvieron a los tres, gritando por el dolor, mientras que la enfermera, viendo que se necesitaba más gente en aquella situación, se fue a buscar a un médico.

Cuando vieron que la mujer se iba, los dos más jóvenes se pusieron a llorar.

"Se ha ido… se ha ido… me ha dejado solo…"

"No estás solo Harry, me tienes a mí…" ante tales palabras, el muchacho empezó a llorar más fuerte.

"Por eso mismo... eres un desastre… no sirves para enfermero…"

"Encima… venga… tranquilízate, seguro que todo irá bien…"

"¿CÓMO VA IR TODO BIEN?" se escuchó en toda la sala al rubio.

"Vamos cielo, cálmate… seguro que ahora vuelve."

"No… se ha ido… seguro… nos ha dejado solos ante tal espectáculo…" susurró mientras le caían unos grandes pucheros. "¡Todo es culpa tuya, Potter!"

"¿Mía? ¿MÍA? ¿CÓMO QUE MÍA? ¡PERO TÚ QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES, EH! ¡MERLUZO!"

"¿MERLUZO? ¿CÓMO QUE MERLUZO? ¡TRUCHA TÚ, CAPULLO!"

"¡CAPULLO TU…"

"¡BASTA! Estáis aquí porque estáis de parto, en la sala de partos, así que todos tenemos que quedarnos aquí, y nadie tiene la culpa, ¿entendido?" intentó apaciguar el maestro.

"¿Alguien ha dicho que no tiene la culpa nadie?" intervino un muy extraño Remus.

"Sí, pero… porque es la verdad, ¿no?" dijo Sirius, al ver lo raro que estaba con la cabeza gacha y sin mirar hacia delante.

"¿Nadie? ¿NADIE? ¿CÓMO QUE NADIE? ¡SO CERDOS! ¡SOIS VOSOTROS LOS QUE NOS INCÁISTEIS EL MASTIL!" la primera vez en ver a Remus Lupin saliendo de sus casillas, y su pareja todo acongojado, estaba en una esquina intentando desaparecer.

"Venga Rem… tranquilízate. Te compraré mucho chocolate cuando salgamos de aquí…"

"¡¡¡Métetelo por el culo, mamón!" gritó por última vez, el de la mirada dorada, antes de calmarse nuevamente y mirar como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Ante la reacción inesperada de Lupin, los chicos ya habían dejado de llorar, se habían recostado y miraban con aire triunfador al hombre, que había dicho lo que necesitaban oír, y se regocijaban que sus maridos tuvieran tal cara de pánico.

.-.

.-.

La enfermera que no venía, los embarazados cada vez más nerviosos, y los acompañantes queriendo salir de aquella sala cuanto antes. A la que gritaban, eran ellos los que recibían el plato malo del asunto. Y todo gracias a la estupenda 'charla' de mister-Rem, como le empezaba a llamar el animago.

A todo ello, no pudieron evitar, oír mucho ruido fuera de la sala.

"¿Qué pasará?" preguntó Zabini, mirando a su pareja, recibiendo una muy mala mirada de 'a mi que me importa'.

Pero un grito que seguro lo escucharía todo el hospital, los hizo entrever qué pasaba.

.-.

"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡RONALD WEASLEY!"

.-.

"¿Esa no era…?" dejó la pregunta al aire el moreno, mientras veía como las puertas se abrían para dejar a una muy gran Hermione Granger enfadada y embarazada, y apunto de…

"Vamos Herm… que todo irá genial, ya verás."

Entre tanto griterío, y tanta cosa, vieron como Ron llevaba una cámara de filmar muggle.

"Me encanta esta preciosidad, te grabaré en todo el proceso, ¿qué te parece cariño?" dijo muy contento, mientras la enfocaba.

"¡Que te partiré la herramienta que tienes ahí abajo como no apartes esa cosa de mí!" contestó mirándolo con furia.

"Perfecto, perfecto… estás realmente enfadada, sigue sigue, esto va para la historia. Seguro que a mamá le encantará."

"Ron… ¡DEJA LA PUTA CÁMARA DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ!"

.-.

"Lo que nos faltaba…" agregó el profesor de pociones, haciendo acto de presencia en aquella escena, y haciendo que el pelirrojo lo enfocara.

"¿Snape? ¿Qué hace aquí?" para alivio del hombre, el chico apagó el aparato.

"Pues…"

"¡Harry!" intervino la única muchacha que había allí, mientras se fijaba en el muchacho.

"Hola…" estaba cansado, y eso se notaba.

"Cuanto hace que estás…" preguntó cariñosamente.

"Como dos horas…" susurró cansado.

"Bueno... te entiendo, yo llevo dos horas y media..."

"Y… ¿por qué no has venido antes?" preguntó sorprendido, viéndola sudada y cansada también.

"Porque el capullo de mi marido…" descansó un poco la frase, recalcando las dos últimas palabras, y siguiendo con una muy mala mirada de odio, "no encontraba el cargador, las cintas ni la cámara…"

"Vaya…" pronunció sin saber qué más decir.

"Sí… resulta que la noche anterior estuvo muy entretenido limpiando su última adquisición, y se quedó dormido en el sofá. Esta mañana, me he levantado con dolores y el muy IDIOTA no se despertaba. Así que le he echado agua, y al despertarse, no se donde coño había metido la mierda que lleva colgada encima, que no la encontraba."

Todos los presentes, tuvieron cierto tic nervioso en la ceja en esos momentos. Preocupándose antes de la dichosa máquina que de su mujer…

"Menudo gilipollas…" susurró el rubio a espaldas del recién llegado, que ahora se encontraba delante de la cama de su mujer, que esta estaba al lado de la de Potter.

"¿Malfoy? ¡Remus, tú también!" enseguida, se puso la cámara en funcionamiento, y empezó a ir de arriba abajo con ella.

.-.

.-.

.-.

"Y aquí tenemos a nuestro ex profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras intentando aparentar un poco de serenidad entre los embarazados e ex alumnos, ya que ser mayor requiere un control superior del dolor que se tiene soportar para que el niño salga por…" siguió diciendo tonterías mientras los demás seguían sufriendo agonizantes dolores tanto por las contracciones como por ver a sus esposos en tal estado de sufrimiento.

"Sirius… si no lo callas tu, te juro por los calzones de Merlín que el parásito éste tendrá que ponerse prótesis en los huevos por toda la eternidad…" susurró nervioso, sudoroso y mirando con los ojos entrecerrados al 'tío' de la cámara de video que no dejaba de grabar a todo el que se pusiera por delante.

"Vamos Remus... anímate, ¡estás pariendo! ¿No estás contento?" dijo el pelirrojo mientras sacaba el ojo de la pequeña pantallita que le mostraba lo que grababa.

Por toda respuesta, el hombre impulsado por la ira, quiso levantarse para meterle su 'utensilio' por Dios sabe que sitio de su cuerpo, detenido inmediatamente por los brazos de su pareja y un muy amable Zabini, que se esperaba algo así y había estado pendiente de toda la 'conversación'.

"¡Uy! ¿He dicho algo malo?" preguntó sin obtener más que severas miradas enfurecidas, contestándole que más le valía callarse.

Se dirigió a la silla que había al lado de la cama de su mujer, y le cogió la mano.

"¿Sabes que te quiero, verdad?" susurró con el tono más dulce que le habían oído decir, y por qué no, lo más coherente desde que había entrado por la puerta del paritorio.

Hermione, ojerosa y cansada, lo miró por primera vez sin vergüenza alguna. Sabía cómo era, y tenía que aceptarlo, aunque a veces se excediera demasiado, lo amaba como no podía amarlo nadie más.

Le dio un ligero apretón a toda respuesta mientras le sonreía con ternura.

"Bien… porque creo que en vez de insultarme cada vez que tengas una contracción, deberías decirme palabras de amor. A mamá no le gustará ver lo que me reclamas cada dos por tres… cómo si fuera yo el culpable…" resopló dejando de lado la mano y limpiando el objetivo de la máquina con la camisa.

Aquello fue más de lo que pudo soportar la pobre muchacha que empezó a chillar mientras hacía intentos de levantarse para matar a su marido, retenida por los brazos de Severus, Sirius y Blaise.

"¡¡¡SOLTADME! ¡Ese bastardo tiene que pagar por todas las cosas que me ésta diciendo!" habían podido retenerla en la cama, pero la chica se debatía como si estuviera entre la vida y la muerte en desasirse del agarre de los tres hombres.

"Pero cariño…"

"¡Ni cariño ni leches! ¡Eres tú el único culpable de mis desgracias! ¿¡Tú me preñaste recuerdas?"

"Cálmate Herm, cielo" un intento por acercarse fue la peor de sus hazañas ya que la mujer había empezado a liberarse y cogió desprevenido al chico por la solapa de la camisa y empezó a zarandearle, a duras penas, ya que la barriga le impedía mucho movimiento.

"De esta, Weasley no la cuenta…" susurró Malfoy que veía la escena divertido sin mostrarlo en absoluto.

.-.

.-.

Hicieron falta de las palabras de todos, con excepción del pelirrojo, para poder tranquilizarla. Incluso el rubio había colaborado un poco, diciendo que había intervenido solo porque no soportaba más gritos, aunque los demás, y sobretodo su pareja, sabían, que lo había hecho por ayudarla a soportar el mal trago.

"Granger, he de decir que tienes un gusto pésimo para escoger pareja…" había soltado después de que se hubiera calmado la cosa unos minutos.

.-.

.-.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, los parenturientos empezaban ya a estar demasiado agotados como decir algo coherente

"¡Te maldigo!" jadeó Harry mirando a Snape, al acabar de gritar por una nueva contracción.

"Si, si, cuanto quieras cariño…" ya cansado de pelear contra sus múltiples insultos, el hombre no hacía más que darle la razón al moreno en todo.

"Te convertiré en sapo… en gorrino… en…"

"Si, si Harry en todo lo que quieras…"

.-.

"Creo que a Potter se le han salido los últimos tornillos que tenía medio sujetos…" susurró Draco a su compañero que le sonreía tiernamente en todo momento.

"Vamos Dray… sabes que tú también estás exhausto, no la tomes con él…"

"¿Lo defiendes?" su voz intentó ser como si no le importara absolutamente nada, aunque los ojos se le aguaron en claro gesto de enfado.

"Me refiero a que todos estamos cansados, más vosotros que estáis en este estado…" le pasó la mano por la mejilla mientras se acercaba a él y le daba un suave beso en los labios. "Siempre estoy contigo, pase lo que pase, siempre estoy contigo."

Alguien que dejaba con la mirada y la sonrisa tonta a Malfoy era Blaise Zabini. El muchacho sabía, desde luego, como tratar a su pareja y lo dominaba a la perfección, aunque el rubio lo negara. Se amaban demasiado como para no confiar el uno en el otro, y eso todos los de la sala estaban de acuerdo, porque vieron como se calmaba y dejaba de insultar a quien estuviera a su alcance.

A eso, las puertas se abrieron por primera vez desde que la enfermera saliera por ellas. Ante la expectación de los acompañantes y la alegría de los embarazados, apareció el doctor con su bata blanca y su sonrisa divertida.

"¿Me habéis echado de menos?" preguntó para reírse ante las caras de los allí presentes.

"Por favor… no haga eso…" reprochó Sirius mientras veía como su pareja empezaba a perder de nuevo los estribos.

"Veo que la cosa ya está caldeada… ¿haber esos agujeros…?" susurró mientras se acercaba a cada uno y miraba lo dilatados que estaban.

"¿Y cuando vendrán sus médicos?" preguntó Harry intrigado a los demás, después de ser el último revisado.

"¿Nuestros médicos? Pero… si el Señor Prouce es mi doctor…" contestó Remus observando al susodicho que preparaba cada una de las bandejas para los cuatro pacientes.

"No puede ser… pero… si es el mío también…" susurró asustada Hermione.

Todos volvieron la cara al rubio que en esos momentos estaba con los ojos abiertos como naranjas y apretaba la mano de su marido.

"Por la reacción de Malfoy puedo adivinar que solo hay una persona para los cuatro… es decir…"

"¡Black! Cállate que los estás poniendo histéricos, y no creo que a Lupin eso le convenga…" el enfado del profesor de pociones iba en aumento, el cual intentaba por todo los medios que los sudores que le habían empezado a entrar a Harry fueran menguando.

.-.

"¿Has oído Blaise? Mi médico es el de todos ellos… pero… no puede ser... Yo, Draco Malfoy tengo el mismo doctor que Potter… esto es una verdadera pesadilla…"

"Cálmate cariño, seguro que vendrá más personal a ayudar…"

"¡Pero yo quiero a Prouce! ¡Que para eso es mi médico!" los ojos plata estaban desorbitados y empezaba a estar desesperado.

"Tranquilo… todo saldrá bien…" las palabras de consuelo de Zabini estaban haciendo efecto cuando el sonido de la puerta se abría con un estruendo.

"¡Doctor!" buscó la enfermera que había desaparecido horas antes. "Tenemos un problema.

"¿Qué sucede Lawrence?" por primera vez desde que conocían al hombre, todos vieron algo de preocupación ante la mención de la mujer.

"Los doctores Frizen y Drewn no están en estos momentos en las instalaciones por unos partos prematuros en otras localidades, y la doctora Amelia está en Central Muggle atendiendo también a sus pacientes. "

"Es decir…"

"Que es el único doctor especializado para partos tanto de hombre como de mujer."

Los parenturientos empezaron a sudar frío. Si lo habían entendido bien, tenían no un problema, sino una crisis mundial.

"Yo como Draco Malfoy debo ser el primero en dar a luz."

"¡Pero qué dices! ¿Cómo que vas a ser el primero?" gritó el moreno de ojos esmeralda.

"¡Por supuesto! No voy a permitir que mi bebé venga después de alguno de los vuestros. Para eso tengo privilegio."

"¿¡Pero tú que dices? ¿Has parado a pensar en lo que acabas de decir? NADIE es mejor que ninguno de los que estamos aquí presentes, y ni Hermione ni Harry ni yo, vamos a aguantar más porque el señorito…"

"Hurón…" interrumpió la muchacha el discursito que Remus estaba diciendo.

"Gracias" le dirigió una mirada y una sonrisa y volvió a mirar al rubio. "El señorito Hurón sea rico y tenga sus 'privilegios'."

"¿¡Pero como os atrevéis?"

"Pues no se vosotros, pero creo que aunque chilléis y pataleéis, nadie os va a atender al final…"

"¿¡Pero qué dices Ron?" preguntó exasperada su mujer.

"Pues eso, que el doctor Prouce se acaba de ir hace unos momentos…" dijo como la cosa más natural mientras veían los demás como las puertas se tambaleaban un poco a la salida de alguien.

En aquellos momentos, el pánico invadió en la sala, menos en el pelirrojo, que había empezado a grabar de nuevo de un lado a otro diciendo que a los gemelos les iba a encantar ver a un rubio con la cara desencajada gritando que quería salir del tanatorio en donde lo habían metido.

.-.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que el doctor… o los doctores Prouce, entraran de nuevo para mayor alegría de las parejas que estaban cansados de soportar los insultos, reproches y más que algún golpe recibido sin poder hacer nada por detenerlo.

Los ocho pares de ojos, más el objetivo de la cámara, se los quedaron mirando como si de borrachera se tratara.

"Remus, ¿estoy viendo a cuatro hombres iguales?" preguntó a su compañero sin dejar de observar a los recién llegados.

"Si Sirius, estás viendo a cuatro hombres iguales."

"¡Genial! Creía que me había vuelto loco…"

"Black, tus neuronas no funcionan lo suficientemente bien como para no nombrarte loco aunque no estuvieran ellos en esta sala…"

"De acuerdo entonces, una vez que han acabado…" empezó uno de los hombres de bata blanca mientras que los otros se quedaban con sus sonrisas por detrás de él, "vamos a empezar por explicar la situación" se detuvo unos segundos para volver a mirar a cada uno de los pacientes que había allí. "He usado un hechizo de multiplicación para poder atenderles a los cuatro sin que haya ningún problema más."

"¡Yo me pido el original!" gritó el rubio mientras los demás se le quedaban mirando.

"Señor Malfoy, nosotros somos David Prouce, ninguno aquí es una copia."

Ante la regañina, el muchacho se quedó callado y sin intención de reprochar nada más.

Los cuatro se dirigieron al paciente que iban a ayudar con la tarea de dar a luz, y las enfermeras, que también eran la misma persona, la que había estado con ellos desde un comienzo, se situaron al lado de ellos.

Para ese entonces, Ron estaba más que encantado ante la situación que se le presentaba. Iba de un lado a otro intentando un mejor plano de todo lo que veía.

Tan ilusionado estaba que puso la cámara en el hombro del médico que estaba con su mujer para grabar desde el mejor lugar el nacimiento de su bebé.

"¡Sal de ahí so cacho cerdo!"

Fue la respuesta de su mujer después de que le diera una fuerte patada, la cual no sabía nadie como la había logrado hacer con tanta intensidad para enviar a su marido al otro lado de la sala, donde estaban Remus y Sirius.

El animago, intentando proteger a su pareja, empezó a forcejear con el pelirrojo para quitarle la máquina del demonio, ayudado por un muy cabreado Severus Snape que había aceptado, por primera y última vez, a ayudar a éste, en tan difícil y aliviante tarea.

.-.

Los embarazados empezaron a empujar a medida que los doctores les decían que lo hicieran, mientras los otros tres seguían a lo suyo.

"Blay… si me quieres, haz… que se callen, y estén… por lo que tienen… que estar…" jadeó el Slytherin.

"Pero, ¿tu sabes lo que es meterse entre ellos…?" preguntó mirando la batalla campal que estaban organizando, ya después de haber tirado media sala por el suelo.

"Ve…"

"Pero…"

"¡Qué vayas, coño!"

Ante la insistencia 'cariñosa' del de ojos grises, el muchacho se plantó delante de la avalancha que eran aquellos tres… 'personajes sacados de un libro de ficción'.

Black estaba debajo del pelirrojo, entre sus piernas, tirándole de los pelos, mientras que Snape estaba detrás de él, haciendo lo que parecía cosquillas sin conseguirlo tan siquiera, para que se le cayera la cámara.

"Emm… perdonad…" intentó distraer a los susodichos, pero nada. "Perdonad…" dijo un poco más alto.

Ellos seguían a lo suyo. Ahora habían conseguido situarse encima de Weasley mientras que los mayores intentaban por todos los medios que se estuviera quieto.

"¡Perdonad!" exclamó ya perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

El grito de su pareja lo distrajo unos segundo viendo que si no conseguía que se separaran, no podría volver con él.

"¡QUÉ PARÉIS LECHE!" los tres pararon de repente, en una pose un tanto extraña, y con cara de atontados.

Pero los embarazados empezaron a chillar de nuevo a coro, haciendo que todos miraran a sus respectivos maridos y mujer. Levantándose del suelo con un revoltijo de piernas y brazos, que Zabini intentó ayudar a desenredar, cuando fueron a mirar de nuevo, la imagen de la sangre que empezaba a gotear del… susodicho agujero, los hizo perder el conocimiento.

"¡Genial! Ahora tengo que lidiar con que primero se desmaya él antes que yo… cuando salga de aquí, le cortaré los huevos y los colgaré cada año en el árbol de Navidad…" soltó rápida y enfadada Hermione, que estaba mirando al aludido.

"¡Enfermeras!" convinieron los cuatro hombres de bata blanca sin interrumpir su labor.

"¡Si, doctor!" las mujeres salieron precipitadamente hacia ellos, que estaban en el suelo tendidos de cualquier manera, y les hicieron oler unos trozos de gasas, impregnadas con un líquido previamente, que los despertó en unos segundos.

"¿Qué? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo?" fue lo primero que Sirius soltó.

"En serio Black, ¿el cerebro lo tienes para algo o es que es de adorno?" repuso Severus mientras se levantaba e iba directamente con Harry, el cual lo miró con reproche pero agradecido de que estuviera de nuevo a su lado.

"¡Oh, cállate Snivellus!" hizo lo mismo que el profesor de pociones, cogiendo la mano de Remus, mientras éste no dejaba de empujar como le habían ordenado.

Blaise una vez que se había despertado, corrió hacia Draco, el cual le miró con cariño por haber conseguido algo, aunque después le regañaría por haber perdido el conocimiento, delante de aquellos indeseables, como un maldito Gryffindor.

"Mi cámara… mi pobre cámara nueva…" lloriqueó Ron viendo la máquina bastante destrozada por haber caído encima de ella. "Jops… ¡Ahora vais a tenerme que comprar otra!" exclamó enfadado a los que antes habían estado peleando, recibiendo severas miradas y acabando por levantarse del suelo, dejando su preciado tesoro y yendo con su mujer.

"¡Ron!" jadeó cansada de empujar. "¡Como no quites esa cara ahora mismo, tu cabeza va a quedar como la 'mierda' que está ahí delante!"

"Pero…" la miró con los ojos aguados, "es que me hacía ilusión tener un recuerdo de este día…"

"Cielo… si quieres tener un recuerdo bonito… ¡Ayúdame a que salga de una maldita vez!"

El pelirrojo sonrió, ya por fin sintiendo la falta de apoyo que le estaba dando a su esposa en aquellos momentos tan duros. Le cogió de la mano, y la apretó con cariño.

"Venga… tu puedes…" le guiñó satisfecho, viendo que, como siempre que la animaba, hacía los efectos que él deseaba.

.-.

"De acuerdo… un empujón más y ya habremos acabado" dijeron los cuatro doctores a la vez.

La sala se volvió un atolladero de gemidos incontrolados por todas partes, esfuerzos tanto de embarazados como de acompañantes, que parecía que también estuvieran empujando por las caras rojas y sin respiración que tenían.

El silencio se hizo presente unos segundos, cuando unos llantos hicieron que todos sonrieran contentos.

Las enfermeras se llevaron a los bebés para limpiarlos un poco, mientras que los maridos susurraban palabras de consuelo a sus cansados amantes, los cuales jadeaban sin cesar.

Solo cuando les pusieron a los pequeños en brazos, pudieron sonreír y mirar a la pareja con infinita ternura, dándose un casto beso y mirando a los recién nacidos a la familia.

.-.

.-.

.-.

"_¡Maldito pendejo pervertido! ¡Tú has sido el causante de todos mis problemas!"_

"_¿¡Cómo? ¡Pero de qué hablas Malfoy! ¡Tú y Zabini ya sabíais lo que pasaría si ibais a por el bebé!"_

"_¡Por supuesto Potter! No soy tan cazurro como tu padrino, eso tenlo por seguro…"_

"_Es que solo nos faltaba eso..." susurró Remus mirando divertido al animago que empezaba a inflar sus mofletes, enfurruñado._

"_¿Y entonces por qué me llamas pervertido, si se puede saber?"_

"_Pues…¡pues porque yo lo valgo!" exclamó sin entender lo que él mismo había dicho._

"_Muy buena Malfoy, muy buena" rió el Gryffindor acordándose del anuncio de champú._

.-.

.-.

El ruido de las palomitas al comer, resonaba en la habitación mientras las imágenes iban pasando en la pantalla de la televisión super-grande.

.-.

.-.

"_¡¡¡Siriiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡¡¡Me duele!" gritó desesperado después de una contracción._

"_¡¡¡A mí también!"_

"_¿¡Cómo te va a doler si no estás pariendo?" lo miró enfadado._

"_Mi mano… mi mano… me duele mi mano" cogió aire. "Remus… si no me la sueltas… ¡no voy a poder cocinar en lo que me queda de vida!" exclamó sabiendo que era la tarea que menos le gustaba hacer._

"_¿¡Qué?" le soltó tan rápido como pudo, mientras cogía el cacharro donde su marido mojaba el paño para refrescarle la frente, y en vez de meter la mano en él, se lo tiró en las partes._

"_¡¡¡Fría! ¡¡¡Está muy fría!"_

"_¡Siri!" intentó coger el paño para quitarle un poco de agua, pero con la barriga, lo único que consiguió fue… aplastarle los testículos._

"_¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Black empezó a correr con las manos en sus partes de un lado para otro, mientras parecía que estuviera haciendo la respiración que se les enseñaba a los embarazados._

.-.

.-.

El sonido de la coca-cola sirviéndose en un vaso mientras que alguien comía patatas de bolsa, fue apagado por unas sonoras carcajadas.

"¿Crees que los seguirá teniendo en su sitio?" preguntó la voz de un hombre joven, mientras miraba a su compañero.

"Teniendo en cuenta que Sirius duerme en el sofá estos días… no sabría qué decirte…"

"¿A sí? ¿Por qué?" preguntó intrigado.

"Porque resulta que Christine no los deja dormir, y Remus lo tiene a dos velas. "

"Pero eso quiere decir que los tiene ahí todavía" mostró una sonrisa socarrona.

"Resulta que el otro día… se los pilló con la bragueta y…"

"¡Uggg!" hicieron unas gañotas un tanto desagradables al imaginar la "pillada".

"Demasiado hinchados para meterlos en los pantalones ceñidos que suele usar desde que nació la niña."

"No querrá verse mayor… aunque, con las barbas que me lleva..."

"No creas… el otro le ha hecho quitarse los pelos, pero…"

"¿Pero?"

"El otro día vi a un perro negro despeinado, con unos trasquilones muy feos. ¿Adivina quién era…?"

"¿Padfoot?" las carcajadas llenaron la habitación.

.-.

.-.

"_¿Hermione? ¿Herm? Vamos… ¡Háblame! ¡La he apagado como tú querías!" dejó la cámara en la mesa, un poco torcida, pero apuntando con el objetivo directamente a la muchacha que estaba en la camilla._

"_Me estás poniendo de los nervios con tu estúpida 'adquisición'. Quiero que te deshagas de ella…"_

"_¿Qué?"_

"_Ya me has oído. Todos estamos cansados y necesitamos un poco de calma, y tú pululando por ahí con eso a cuestas, diciendo '¡Chilla, chilla!' 'Parece hasta real, ¡muy bien!' '¡Continua así! A la familia les encantará verlo'- imitó al pelirrojo. "¿Te crees que esto es de risa? De acuerdo entonces, el siguiente niño lo parirás tú."_

"_¿QUÉ? ¿¡Te has vuelto tarumba?¡Ni hablar!" negó enérgicamente el de ojos azules tanto con palabras y manos, como con cabeza. "De eso te encargas tú, que para eso eres la más fuerte de los dos."_

"_¿Me estás intentando decir algo Ronald Weasley?" dijo la chica con tono peligroso, aunque el tarambana del marido ni se dio cuenta, ya que estaba poniendo bien la cámara para que se viera la imagen derecha._

"_Herm… no me dirás que tus golpes, patadas, gritos y demás… son demasiado para alguien como tú."_

"_¿Me estás llamando bruta Ron?" apretó los puños en señal de enfado, sin que el otro lo notara tampoco._

"_Pues… un poco si, la verdad. Y también diría que bastante. Por no decir que estoy absolutamente de acuerdo con que si no supiera que no hacías deporte por las cachillas que tenías cuando estudiábamos… hacías Quidditch."_

_Para aquel entonces, ella estaba colérica, roja como un tomate y con los puños en alto. Para cuando el pecoso dejó de mirar la máquina, solamente pudo notar como una fuerza le daba en todo el ojo izquierdo, haciéndolo ir a parar a la otra esquina de la habitación_.

"_Los volúmenes… seguro que tiene esa potencia gracias a los pesados libros…" diciendo esto, se desplomó desmayado en donde estaba._

.-.

.-.

"Cómo poder olvidar cuando lo vimos…"

"Si. A mamá casi le da un infarto, su adorable Ronny con un ojo morado y la ropa echa polvo, como si hubiera ido a plena guerra mundial."

"Viendo esto… apuntaría que fue así…" rieron de nuevo.

.-.

.-.

"_Blaise… no puedo más… no puedo…" jadeó entrecortadamente._

"_Venga cielo… que ya casi lo tenemos…" le susurró cariñosamente._

_La imagen se veía con la perspectiva del suelo y el resto de la sala. Una vez que el muchacho pecoso había dejado su 'tesoro' allí, no había visto que todavía seguía funcionando perfectamente, aunque algunos cables se salían de su sitio, y la pantallita por donde se veía lo que grababas estaba rota._

_La cámara siguió haciendo lo suyo, viendo desde donde estaba, los pies de todo el mundo, y las caras de las camillas más cercanas; las de Malfoy y Granger._

"_Ron… te juro que la próxima… estarás sufriendo esto que estoy padeciendo yo…" resopló desesperada por acabar._

"_Si es que tenemos más, cariño… si es que tenemos más…"_

"_Comadreja… es imposible no tener… un hijo solamente para ti…"_

"_¿Y eso por qué Malfoy?"_

"_Muy fácil… por ser un Weasley. Venís en camada, ¿recuerdas?" río un poco después de ponerse a gritar para empujar._

"_Eso te pasa por decirme cosas malas…" reprochó aniñadamente oyendo como su mujer empezaba también otra tanda de empujes "… o a lo mejor no…"_

.-.

.-.

"Recuerdo también al ver a Malfoy con Robbin en brazos. No me lo creí cuando me lo dijo el enano hasta que no lo vi con mis propios ojos…"

"Ya… a mí también me pasó cuando Harry me dijo, que Zabini y Hurón estaban embarazados, creí que había sido el moreno el que…"

"Era la 'mamá', ¿no?" acabó la frase el otro.

"Pues si. Me hubiera gustado estar allí en directo. Menos mal que nuestro Ronny fue tonto y no…"

"Ya…" rieron maliciosamente divertidos.

.-.

.-.

_Pies por un lado y por otro, camillas moviéndose, carritos con sus utensilios de parto correspondientes… La cámara con su batería seguía grabando en la sala sin que nadie se percatara de ella._

_Casi cuando se estaban acabando las "pilas", media hora después de que apagaran las luces y se cerraran las puertas por última vez, estas se abrieron sospechosamente despacio._

_Sigilosamente, unos pasos cortos y rápidos se ponían a buscar por todos los rincones._

"_¿La encuentras?" preguntó una voz en la izquierda._

"_No… pero por lo que me ha contado, debe de estar por aquí" susurró la segunda voz muy cerca de la máquina._

"_¿Te ha dicho algo más?"_

"_Sólo que por el ángulo en el que se encontraba, podría ver toda la sala…"_

"_Entonces…" los pasos se detuvieron delante de un carrito, pudiéndose ver perfectamente las bambas de la persona que hablaba._

_Unas segundas deportivas se juntaron con las primeras, para acto seguido, las dos personas que las llevaban se arrodillaban en el suelo, dejando ver unas cabezas pelirrojas iguales._

"_¿Ese no es el dispositivo de grabando?" preguntó uno de los gemelos._

"_Si está en funcionamiento, debería de estar encendido un pivote de color rojo…" la cogió con cuidado mientras no dejaba de apuntarse con ella._

"_Sí, míralo, está encendido…"_

"_Entonces…"_

"_Eso quiere decir…"_

"_Que tenemos…"_

"_Diversión…"_

"_¡Asegurada!" dijeron los dos a la vez mientras volvían a verse las dos caras juntas y, demasiado, sonrientes cuando la batería se acababa, oyéndose las carcajadas maliciosas de los gemelos…_

.-.

.-.

.-.

.-.

.-.

.-.

.-.

.-.

"_¿Crees que la verán?"_

"_No creo… piensa que con la de libros que hay… no se darán cuenta de éste…"_

"_Pero… consigue que se parezca a los que están al lado… viejos y derruidos…"_

"_Si, si…" unas palabras y un giro de varita hicieron que unas contraportadas se vieran iguales a las que iba a acompañar en unos momentos._

"_Bien… ahora la metemos dentro" las imágenes se veían rápidas y sin sentido, por el movimiento realizado. "Ya está…"_

"_Trae, ya la coloco yo…"_

"_Espera… ¿y la batería?"_

"_Adivina…" una mueca sospechosa le hizo ver a su compañero que no era nada bueno…. "¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que es mágica y no se necesita cargar…?"_

"_¿Que… no se acaba?" sonrió de la misma manera que el otro mientras dejaba el 'libro' en su sitio. "Listo hermanito… muy listo…"_

_Acto seguido, las puertas de la gran habitación se cerraban dejándola silenciosa… _

.-.

.-.

.-.

_**¿Fin? **_

.-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-.

.-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-.

.-.

Notas:

Bueeeeeeeeeeeno… q qereis q os diga… q no tengo ganas de trabajar en mi fic de Navids? Poxi… P

La verdad es q esta idea salio en enero o por ay… en el q taba mala… con fiebre (no es coña) y empezaron a aparecerme estos niños todos embarazados, chillando, maldiciendo y demas…

Imaginaos como taba… en el sofa, con cojines por toos laos, descojonandome de risa, con mi ermano mirandome como si me ubiera vuelto loca, y preguntandome si qeria alguna cosa… q me notaba un "pelin" rara…

Poooooooox… sip.. eso… q toy loca de remate… y como abreis notado… abra segunda parte P asi q si la qereis… pq sino veo resultados con este, no voy a hacer el siguiente… cosa q es tb desconjonante… (Anna pone cara maliciosa)

Tengo pensada toda la situación, y a lo mejor lo q are sera escribirlo y pasarselo a my firends… peeeeeeero… espero de todo corazon q me deis vuestras opiniones…

Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaps! Q decir q…. en cuanto pueda… empezare a escribir el siguiente de Navids… q prometi q lo subiria en dos semanas y… como q no va a ser posible. Pero tengo excusa! Me qitaron el pc… tuve ota vez castigada… UUUUUU

Gaxas por leer!

Muaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaks!

**AnnaLylian**

PD; Comentarios, sugerencias y demás… en 


End file.
